


The Tables Have Turned

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome left for two weeks to take tests, but when she is two days late Inuyasha goes to her time to get her, and finds out why she hasn't come back yet. A sequel to “Sick Day’s aren’t That Bad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are you my Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to “Sick Day’s aren’t That Bad".  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7218781/chapters/16383250

_Where is she?_ , Inuyasha paced back and forth by the Bone Eaters Well, Kagome had been gone from his time for two weeks, it had been nearly a month since he had gotten the Chicken Pox, was taken to Kagome's time to heal, and he had confessed to her that he loved her. She had left to take a few tests at school, she said she would be back two weeks from that day on the day called Monday, and since Kagome had brought a calendar from her time a few weeks back, Inuyasha knew that two weeks had passed and Monday was two days ago, which meant that Kagome was two days late coming back.

Inuyasha stopped his pacing, which had worn a deep line in the ground, he grabbed the side of the well digging his claws into the wood, to see if there was any sign of her, the blue magic glow, her scent, that large yellow back pack, _anything_ at all, none came. Inuyasha threw himself on the ground, and sat cross legged on the ground next to the well and gave a small puppy wine, he was starting to miss her more and more each day, he missed her laughing, her scent, her smile, he even missed her getting annoyed and yelling "Osuwari" making him eat dirt. Inuyasha sighed, Kagome said that she would be back in two weeks, and not to come to her time because her friends would be there to study for the tests, her friends would wonder why a dog Hanyou was jumping in her window.

He sighed, ever since he had told her he loved her, he had become even more protective of her, he had begun hating the times she left even more then ever, and feeling so restless that he could hardly sit still, his mind drifted back to the day that Kagome left…

**- _Flash Back_ -**

Inuyasha woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, he yawned and looked down at the girl in his lap, this had become a normal thing since his confession to Kagome that he loved her, him sleeping in a tree with her sleeping in his lap, she snuggled closer and tighten her hold on his waist, he smirked and held her closer, he buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent, her sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and honey, he took a few more breaths before resting his cheek on her head, perfectly content for that moment.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's called groggily, "Morning" Inuyasha said nuzzling his cheek against her head, the girl giggled and reached up to his ears, "Good morning to you to" she said giggling more as she heard and felt a soft purr from the dog demon, Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Inuyasha smirked wickedly and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, " ** _Ewww!_ That is _so_ gross!** " Shippo yelled waking everyone else in the camp up, Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed to the roots of there hair.

"Shippo what's going on?" asked Sango who had just woken up, "Inuyasha what are you and Kagome **_going_** up there" Miroku said in a 'I **_know_** what your doing up there' sounding voice, " ** _HENTAI!_** " Sango yelled who had caught the sound in Miroku's voice and slammed her boomerang of Miroku's head. Then Inuyasha out of embarrassment jumped out of the tree with Kagome in his arms, he put her down gently on her feet and ran to tackle the little Kitsune, "KAGOME!!! INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!!!!!"

**-5 Minutes Later-**

After Inuyasha had been Osuwari'd three times before he would leave Shippo alone, ten minutes later Kagome begun to start breakfast, and Inuyasha had cooled down, "Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome called, Inuyasha who was leaning on a near by tree looked up, "What?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome bit back a giggle, he always looked cute when he was curious, "I…I have to go back to my era" Kagome said, "What?! Why?" Inuyasha almost yelled, these where the times he hated, when Kagome had to go back to her own time, "I have tests to study for and I have tests to take, I'll only be gone two weeks at the most" Kagome said, "Two weeks?!" Inuyasha said, "You can't leave for two whole weeks!" He said glaring at her.

"Inuyasha I have to take these tests! They're worth a large percent of my final grade for this marking period" Kagome said, _I hate this, I hate this, damn I hate when she has to go back…_ Inuyasha thought, "Fine, but I'm staying with you" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, from behind he could hear the others groan, they knew this was going to be another argument, granted that since the day Inuyasha was sick they had very few arguments, but that only numbed down the fights to once every two days, or one every so often.

"Inuyasha you can't this time, my friends from school are coming over most of the time to study" Kagome said, Inuyasha sighed, separated from his Kagome for a week, "So? I'll stay in the God Tree until they leave" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha, you know what happened the last time we tried that, you ended up getting bored to tears a decide you would go running around Tokyo and almost destroyed a truck" Kagome said, "The thing attacked me!" Inuyasha defended himself, "It didn't attack you, you crossed the road on a red light!" Kagome said trying to forget that day, "Feh" Inuyasha growled, "Please Inuyasha?" Kagome said giving him the puppy dog look she said he always pulled to get his way, but he mostly used it when the other's weren't around to see it.

 _Damn, she's giving me the face, and that's **MY** face to get what I want, AND SHE'S **GOOD** AT IT!_ Inuyasha thought looking at the raven haired girl looking at him with hopeful big brown eyes, _Man, how can she always say no when ever she wants when I give her that face, and when she gives it to me I turn into a puddle of goo?_ he wondered, Kagome chewed on her lower lip, tears appeared on the edges of her eyes, Inuyasha heard hr sniffle "Ok, ok jeez, two weeks and that's it" Inuyasha said the last wall of his defense against Kagome crumbling to dust, "Alright!" Kagome said cheering up, the small tears disappeared and bounced over to her back pack to make sure she had everything, Inuyasha just stared at her wide eyed, _How does that girl do that to me?_ Inuyasha wondered sighing.

Minutes later they were on the move, Sango and Shippo riding Kirara, Miroku running and Kagome riding Inuyasha. When they got to the village the others went in to Kaede's hut while Inuyasha kept running ahead to the well, when they got there Kagome jumped of Inuyasha's back, Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her oddly, "What is it?" she asked walking over to him, "how is it your better at that look then I am?" Inuyasha asked giving her a pout, Kagome giggled and came closer and looked him in the eye, mischief sparkled in her eyes, "Because you've used it on me so many times, I've mastered it on my own levels" Kagome giving him a peck on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug; Inuyasha smirked, "I didn't know I was such a good teacher" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his nose in her hair returning the embrace.

Kagome smiled at his puppy like antics, she scratched his ear, he closed his eyes and purred at the pleasant feeling in his ear, "I'll be back in two weeks I promise" Kagome said pulling her hand away, she bit back a giggle at the soft wine he made at the loss of his ear being scratched, she kissed him on the lips and then walked to the well, she sat on the side of the well, her legs hanging inside it, she turned around and looked back at Inuyasha, she smiled warmly at him, "Bye Inuyasha" Kagome said and jumped down the well, "Bye Kagome" Inuyasha said, silently he walked back to the village to wait for her return. 

**- _End_ _Flash Back_ -**

After that Inuyasha had waited the two weeks for Kagome to return, not even being able to visit because of her friends there studying at the shrine, but after the two weeks she didn't return, she was two days late already, _That's it! I can't take it anymore I'm going! She can sit me until my back is in pieces but I'm going!_ Inuyasha thought, he stood up and jumped into the well that connected his time to the girl he loved time era.


	2. What's wrong with Kagome?

When the blue light disappeared around him, he jumped out of the well and headed to the house, he came to the tree outside her window, and jumped up to the branch closes to her window, he looked inside, he saw a lump under the pink covers of Kagome's bed, _Is she sleeping?_ Inuyasha wondered, he opened the window and climbed in, her scent was everywhere and strong, he breathed in the sweet aroma he had been unable to enjoy for the past two weeks, but he snapped out of his daze and looked over at the lump in the bed before him.

He walked over on his toes, trying not to wake her if it was her in the bed, one time he had come to drag her back he pulled the covers off the bed to wake her up, only to find that it was a pile of cloths under the blankets, Inuyasha sniffed, it was her under there alright, but there was something else mixed with her scent, it gave her a scent of acid and her scent was duller then normal, Inuyasha quirked his head to the side and walked as quietly as he could over to Kagome's bedside to get a better look.

Inuyasha froze when he saw the lump that was Kagome move, she turned in her sleep pulling the blankets off her face, she looked a little pale but aside from that she looked okay, he came closer to the girl leaning down, his face inches from hers, she began to stir and before Inuyasha could move she opened her eyes, she yelled in surprise, Inuyasha's ears pined to his skull, she would never know how much her screaming hurt his sensitive demon ears, "Kagome calm down its me!" Inuyasha said, Kagome calmed down, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were two days late coming back; I got a little worried…" Inuyasha said blushing, Kagome smiled weakly at him "I'm find aside from this pesky stomach virus, I came down with it the day I was going to come back" Kagome said looking at the yellow back pack in the corner of the room, "So your sick then?" Inuyasha asked, he sounded worried, "Yes but don't worry, stomach viruses are mostly a twenty four hour thing, or last up to two days to get rid of, mine seems dead set on making my life miserable for a longer time…" Kagome said jokingly trying to lighten the stress like mood Inuyasha was making with his worried gaze.

Inuyasha calmed down a little then gave Kagome a curious look, "What's a stomach virus?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome sighed, "It's a virus that lives in the air, it affects the stomach you might have guessed, and it can be contagious in the early stages, it makes you feel like someone is gnawing at the insides of your stomach with all the constant cramps" Kagome said watching Inuyasha wince at the thought then continued, "When you got it, you get diarrhea, and nausea almost all the time, you also can barley get food down your throat which is the next and least liked part of getting it, you…you…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Are you ok? You look pale, and your turning green" Inuyasha said, Kagome was swallowing every few seconds as if trying to fight something coming out her throat, her face was a sickly mix of green, white then her normal peach colored skin, finally without warning she ran out in a panic with her hand covering her mouth running to the bathroom, Inuyasha was close behind looking concerned, when Kagome got to the bathroom he heard heaving and gasping for breath, Inuyasha ran in to find her throwing up.

Inuyasha stood there holding her hair back while she got done, when she finally stopped to both there relief she went to the sink to clean off her face, Inuyasha sighed, "I take it you were about to say throwing up back there as another trait of this virus?" he asked still spooked from seeing that scene, "Yes it is" Kagome said in a shaky voice after wiping her face clean, she tried to rid her mouth of that awful taste by rinsing it out with cool water, "Are…are you ok now? Or are you going to be sick again?" Inuyasha asked just for a heads up in case he needed to hold her hair back again.

"No not yet for a while anyways, I seem to be throwing up everything I try to eat" Kagome said sniffling, she soon felt warm arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace, she soon felt Inuyasha place his head on hers and nuzzle her hair softy, Kagome smiled at his show of affection, a side of the gruff Inuyasha that only she was ever allowed to see, she turned around and hugged him back, she felt Inuyasha begin to rub her back and she smiled wider, "Inuyasha, you don't have to say here, I'm just going to sleep all day, when I'm not trying eat something, besides the others might be worried about you" Kagome said, knowing very well that when ever Inuyasha came to bring her back, the other group members didn't know about it, since Inuyasha always waited until everything was clear and know one was around, before jumping in the well.

"No" He said, Kagome looked up at him, Inuyasha looked at her, "You helped me when I was sick, I'll help you now, besides since your two days late the others probably already know I'm here" Inuyasha said running his fingers though her soft black hair, Kagome blushed, "But I'll be throwing up most of the time, its not going to be very pleasant being around me right now" Kagome said, not that she didn't want him taking care of her, "So? My illness was un pleasant but you stayed around me" Inuyasha said, Kagome suddenly felt playful, "Your comparing your itchy Chicken Pox to my pukeing my guts out every meal time?"

Inuyasha almost laughed at her blunt replay, _Man I'm a bad influence on her, Kami help me if she starts cursing! Specially if she says one by accident in front of her mom!_ Inuyasha winced at the thought, of what her mother would do if she found out that the dirty mouth teaching, her daughter how to turn the air blue was him, "Yes I am and I'm staying so don't even try to make me leave, you can Osuwari me all you want but I'm staying here…even **if** its in a hole fifty feet into the ground" Inuyasha said smirking getting his point across.

Kagome smiled and hugged him close, how she loved the guy, even if he was rude sometimes, "Thank you" Kagome said smiling reaching to gently rub his ears, Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred, "You should rest" Inuyasha said trying to stay in his normal state of mind, the fuzzy feeling he always got when Kagome touched his ears was starting to cloud mind, "Yah, your right" Kagome said yawning, "Is your family here?" asked Inuyasha, he hadn't heard any noise from down stairs, "No, my bad luck to get sick on the day they take a trip to my grandmothers house, they left knowing I was going back, I woke up sick after they left, and I've been here alone sick the last few days…" Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha rubbed her back, "Well I'm here now, so get some rest" Inuyasha said lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to her bed, Kagome blushed a little as he carrier her over to her bed and put her gently on the bed, Inuyasha pulled the blanket up to her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before sitting at her bed side, "After you get some rest maybe I can find something for you to eat" Inuyasha said, Kagome made a face, "Ugh, no food please!" Kagome moan rolling over to face the wall, Inuyasha smirked, "And this coming from the girl who told me I wouldn't get better, if I didn't eat when I had Chicken Pox?" Inuyasha said.

"That was the first time I ever saw you turn down Ramen" Kagome said, "I wasn't myself that day give me a brake" Inuyasha said but didn't mean the rude way it sounded, Kagome just smiled and fell asleep, Inuyasha heard her soft snoring and sighed, he settled down looking out the window, and before he knew it he was asleep with Tetsaiga in his arms.


	3. Hanyou's and cooking do NOT mix!

Poor Kagome was miserable, she had been tossing and turning in her sleep for the past ten minutes, it was night time now since Inuyasha arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, and the past few hours he had been helping Kagome, getting her the bottle of medicine, bringing her water and other things she needed. She had been waking up and falling asleep, just to wake up again from a nightmare caused by her illness, and Inuyasha was there to comfort her, Inuyasha was a little upset that he couldn't do anything or find anything to kill the annoying virus hurting her, she had said that there was no cure for this and that it went away on its own, despite that he still wished he could do something to make it go away faster, he hated seeing her sick.

Inuyasha heard a soft noise from the bed he was sitting next to, thinking Kagome had had another nightmare he cracked open an eye and looked at her, the sweat on her forehead was a sign of a fever; Inuyasha stood up and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, Kagome whimpered in her sleep and curled into a ball holding her stomach, Inuyasha curled next to her and moved her hands from her stomach, "Kagome, balling up like that is going to make it worst" Inuyasha said nuzzling her cheek.

Kagome balled up again, Inuyasha layed down next to her and moved her hands away for the second time, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, Kagome calmed down a little, Inuyasha snuggled next to her and rubbed her stomach as if to try and make some of her pain go away, Kagome sighed and turned in her sleep snuggling close to him burying her face into his chest, Inuyasha blushed bright crimson to the roots of his hair, before holding her tighter against him laying his head on hers, his cheek on her hair, in a few minutes he was asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Kagome woke up, she felt warm, not because of her newly acquired fever but from what ever was wrapped around her, she opened her eyes and saw sliver and white, she blinked before recognizing Inuyasha's hair, glowing bright from the sun outside, Kagome blushed when she fully woke up and found her and Inuyasha tangled together, Inuyasha was laying on his side his arms outstretched wear he held Kagome before she had sat up, his hair was fanned out behind him, his breathing was deep and even, his legs were tangled in the comforter, and some how the bed sheets became wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his sleeping form, Inuyasha was such an active sleeper, it was a miracle in itself that he didn't fall out of the trees he sleeps in every night back in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha stirred a little, stretching in his sleep before curling into a tight ball pulling the comforter and remaining sheets closer to him and burying his face in her pillow, Kagome put her hand to her mouth to stop the bubbles of laughter from escaping from her mouth, were was her camera? This moment was to cute not to take a picture of, she reached over and ran her fingers thought his soft hair, she brushed his bangs from his face and brushed her fingers over his cheek, Inuyasha took that moment to wake up.

Kagome blushed a little, Inuyasha blinked before stretched and scratching his head, he then noticed Kagome who was sitting at the end of her bed, "Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said, Inuyasha blushed a little "Morning", "Ummm…Inuyasha?" Kagome called, Inuyasha looked up, "Yah?" he asked, "Why umm…why were you sleeping in my bed?" Kagome asked, not that she mined, for crying out loud she had been sleeping in the boys lap for the past month, Inuyasha blushed deeply, "You were having a nightmare…I think you were having a nightmare, you were tossing and turning…so I…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence, he blushed redder the his fire rat haroi.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Thank you" she said running her hand thought his hair, Inuyasha hugged her back before speaking again, "Are you feeling better?" he asked, "Yes, my stomach isn't hurting as bad as it was the other day, its this fever now that's being a pain" Kagome said pouting, Inuyasha chuckled, it amazed him how a girl her age could look like a little child, and that was one of the many things he loved about the miko girl of the future, so innocent and pure.

"I can go get you an ice bag" Inuyasha suggested, Kagome shook her head, "No that's ok, its not that bad" Kagome said smiling up at him making him melt at her gaze, "I think I'll try to eat something" Kagome said getting up, Inuyasha turned his head, "Maybe you should eat something light, just to be safe, I don't like it when you throw up" Inuyasha said, "I don't like it either" Kagome said making a face at the unpleasant memory, "And the smell is awful to, it smells like acid" he said screwing his nose and following Kagome out the door, Kagome held in a giggle, she always found it cute how he complained about bad smells.

She and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, "I'll do it, you can wait in the living room" Inuyasha said wanting to help, "Do you know how to make soup?" Kagome asked, she never really saw him cook before and was a little worried about the mess that might soon be apart of the kitchen, "Feh, I've seen you make ramen before, how different can soup be from ramen?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodded and kissed him on the cheek before going into the living room and turning on the TV, Inuyasha then went over to the cabinets to get the soup. 

Kagome was watching her favorite Anime when the new phone next to her rang, after the past month the Higurashi family had gotten two new phones, one up stairs in the hall and the one ringing right now, mainly because the person on the other line hung up before anyone got to it in time, Kagome reached over and answered the phone, "Hello?" she said into the phone, "Kagome? Kagome is that you?" came her mother's voice, "Mama!" Kagome said delighted, "Kagome it is you, what are you still doing home? I thought you were going thought the well" she said, she sounded a little worried.

"I got sick and had to stay home" Kagome said, "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry! If I had known you were going to get sick I would have canceled our trip" Ms. Higurashi said sounding guilty, "Mama its ok really, Inuyasha is here" Kagome said as she heard a yell from the kitchen, "Um…hold on a second mom" Kagome said, she turned her head to the kitchen, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha is everything ok in there?" Kagome called, "Uh…yah everything is fine, don't worry about me!" Inuyasha called back, "Ok, just call if you need help" Kagome called, and went back to her phone conversation thinking about the mess she might have to clean up.

-Back in the Kitchen-

"Damn that hurt!" Inuyasha cursed holding his burned hand, so far cooking was not going very well, the disasters that have happened so far was the cabinet being stuck so Inuyasha had to yank it open, being careful not to bust the thing off the wall and smacked himself in the face, then finding the can of chicken noodle soup which was in the very back of the cabinet, he had tried to hold all the other things in front of the can but failed and dropped half of what he was holding, after he had gotten the can, picked up all the other stuff on the floor and found the pot, he went to turn the stove on and he had not been paying attention so he burned his hand.

After cursing the 'damn evil fire breathing metal thing' some more he put the stove flame on, this time watching what he was doing, he filled the pot with water which resulted in him turning the faucet a little to far and spraying him and the area around the sink with water, he was near the end of his rope by now and swore that who ever invented these cooking tools should be gutted _very_ slowly, he got the mop out of the near by closet and mopped up the water, then filled the pot with water and put it on the stove to boil, when it finally started to boil he carefully opened the can of soup with his claws, after the mishaps with the other cooking things he didn't want another disaster happening with the thing Kagome called a can opener.

He poured the soup in the pot and let it cook for the time that it was suppose to cook for, Kagome had taught him how to tell time thought the clocks, which was what he was staring at while sitting at the table, he wanted to go into the living room to sit with Kagome, but after all the bad luck he had, had so far with making the soup, he wasn't about to turn his back and then have something like the soup over heating and splattering all over the walls happen, he looked back at the clock, "It should be done by now" Inuyasha said looking at the directions on the can.

He walked over to the stove and turned it off then took the pot off the stove with the mittens he had seen Kagome's mother use for hot things, he didn't want to burn his hand again and spill the soup all over the floor, he placed it down on the counter and went to get a bowl from the shelf, he poured the soup into the bowl and placed the pot in the sink for later cleaning, Inuyasha held the bowl of soup in triumph, "Hah! I guess my luck it finally getting better today!" Inuyasha said smirking and walking to the door.

Maybe he had jinxed it by saying that, or Kami just felt like bringing the Hanyou's temper to a desirously high level, or maybe it was Inuyasha's smug attitude right then that annoyed The Fates, what ever made what happened next Inuyasha would have been sure to kill what ever it was, because right then the Higurashi's family cat Buyo had taken that moment to step right in front of Inuyasha making the dog demon step on his back, that was when all out hell broke lose.

Buyo screamed in surprised and sunk his claws into Inuyasha's bare ankle, that caused Inuyasha to yell out every curse he had learned in his life while grabbing his bleeding ankle, his other hand had thrown the bowl of soup in the air, Inuyasha was jumping around holding his foot and screaming curses at Buyo the 'annoying hell cat' who was busy running for his dear life out the door of the kitchen, finally to make the cooking disaster of the century complete, Inuyasha slipped on some water he had missed to mop up and fell on the floor hard, that was when the soup bowl fell on his head soaking his hair with soup and getting noodles in his ears.

Kagome took this time to run in with a fussing Buyo in her arms, the scene before her was Inuyasha on the floor with a bowl on his head, broth soaking his hair, noodles covering his doggy ears and one of his hands red from an obvious burn from the stove, Kagome then remembered her mother still on the phone that was in her hand, he put it back to her ear, "Mama I'm going to have to call you back" she said and pressed the button to turn it off, Kagome was glad that the new phones they had gotten were cables, she then walked over to Inuyasha who was still swearing up a storm.

"Inuyasha?" she called kneeling down lifting the bowl so se could see his eyes, "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said biting back the giggles that were trying to escape her at the site of Inuyasha's face fanned by noodles, "I'm fine, but the soup isn't…" Inuyasha said pilling a noodle from his hair, Kagome giggled, "Forget the soup, you go take a bath your covered in soup, I'll make some for both of us" Kagome said trying to pull out more noodles from his silver hair, "Ok, sorry I couldn't make you the soup" he said getting up off the floor, Kagome smiled and kissed him, "Just go get cleaned up you silly puppy" Kagome said pushing him out the door, Kagome sighed, _Inuyasha tries so hard to make me feel better when I'm sick…he really is a sweet guy_ Kagome thought smiling and went to cook the soup.


	4. One Demon of a Guilt Trip!

Kagome made the bowls of soup after cleaning the small mess in the kitchen and washing her hands, she took the bowls and went back into the living room to wait for Inuyasha to get out of the shower, and already her fever was starting to pick up again, she sat there watching TV for a few minutes before Inuyasha called her, "Kagome?" Kagome looked at the stairs and called back, "Umm…I don't have any cloths…" he said a little embarrassed, "What about you're Fire Rat Haroi?" Kagome asked but guess why he wasn't wearing it when he called back, "The soup got on it too…and I couldn't find any cloths around here my size…" Inuyasha called.

Kagome got up and thought of the red sweat suit that once belonged to her father, she ran up to her mothers room and took it out of the closet, _He's sure to like it, its just like his Fire Rat Haroi just not as baggy_ Kagome thought and walked to the bathroom, she got there and knocked on the door, "Inuyasha I've got some cloths for you to wear" Kagome said, "Um…how are you going to give them to me?" he asked hoping that Kagome wouldn't be so bold as to walk right in with him naked and put them on the cloths hamper.

"Ugh…" Kagome muttered, "Why don't you walk over to the door and stick your hand out and I give them to you?" Kagome suggested, "Ok…" Inuyasha called back, a few seconds later a damp clawed hand reached out from the door, Kagome handed Inuyasha the cloths and went down stairs to relax, that fever was hitting her full force now and giving her a headache, and making her sleepy, she layed down on her pillow and waited for Inuyasha to get out of the shower, she started to doze.

-In the bathroom-

_I'm such an ass!_ Inuyasha cursed himself as the water sprayed down on him, he could not believe he had made such a moron out of himself, he wanted to do something nice and make her something to eat, but it blew up in his face, blew up like a stick of dynamite, so far he had been trying to help Kagome while she was sick, and the only good thing he had done was come to check on her, get her water and medicine, now the kitchen down stairs was a mess, his cloths were covered in soup, the family cat was traumatized, and Kagome had to clean the kitchen since she would never allow him to clean it, since he was a guest, Ms. Higurashi never allowed him to do any work while here since she found it very rude, Kagome was the same way.

Once he was cleaned up and got all the noodles out of his hair and ears, he got out of the shower and got dressed, liking how they looked almost identical to his fire rat haroi. He walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the living room, he found Kagome dozing on the couch with the TV going, Inuyasha shook his head smiling and wondered if he should wake her up to eat the soup on the table, or let her rest. Kagome made that decision for him by waking up right then and looking up at him and smiled.

"You done?" she asked sleepy, Inuyasha nodded and sat down next to her and picked up the bowl she had made for him, "Sorry again about the mess…" Inuyasha said, Kagome stiffed a giggle, he looked like a lonely puppy the way he was sulking like that, "Oh Inuyasha come on! It wasn't that bad, just soup on the floor is all, its not like it stained the floor or anything" Kagome said trying to lighten the mood, "Yah but your sick, you shouldn't be working when your sick, you'll get worst" Inuyasha said after he got done literally gulping down the soup.

"Oh please, I've had worst, I got influenza one when I was thirteen, not very pleasant" Kagome said, Inuyasha just nodded his head and got up to put his bowl in the sink while Kagome got done with her soup, when he got back he found her asleep once again, the bowl now empty sitting on the table, Inuyasha put the bowl in the sink with his and then got a blanket from the closet and covered Kagome up since the thing called an air conditioner was on making the room chilly, he would turn it off but he didn't know how and he didn't want to end up braking it.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and gently brushed some strands of hair from her face, her face was lightly flushed red from her fever, Inuyasha rubbed her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand, _What can I do to make her feel better?_ Inuyasha thought looking at the sleeping girl, _Maybe I can get her something? But what could I get her? I don't have any yen to buy anything…_ Inuyasha thought to himself, he really wanted to get her a present, but how could he if he didn't have any yen?

Inuyasha sat there thinking before an idea hit him, he looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully on the couch, he didn't want to leave her since she was sick, but he felt he really should make up for the spilled soup and mess he left Kagome to clean up, Inuyasha found the baseball hat that he put on every time he went out with Kagome in Tokyo, he also found a pair of sunglasses on the coffee table in the hall that he felt would hide his gold eyes well, before he left he walked over to Kagome and nuzzled her cheek against his before kissing her on her forehead, _I won't be gone long, I'll be back before you wake up, and I won't go that far away from the shrine_ Inuyasha promise himself and Kagome, with one long glance at her he walked out the door.


	5. A gift for Kagome

" ** _AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_** "

Inuyasha screamed as he ran from what ever it was that attacked him, he would have normally sliced the thing in two with his claws if it wasn't considered something bad in this time, that and everyone would think there was a monster running around Tokyo, Inuyasha caught his breath, "I think from now on…I wait till the light turns green like Kagome said" Inuyasha said to himself looking at the truck speeding off, Inuyasha sighed and straitened the baseball hat on his head that had half way fallen off, he took of the sun glasses that he was starting to hate, and began rubbing his itchy nose. The part that layed on his nose was digging into the skin making little indentations on his nose and they were becoming annoying.

_Why are almost all the cloths and stuff in this era uncomfortable in some way?_ he wondered putting the glasses back on, his first time wandering around Tokyo without Kagome, well not the first time, the first time he had to bring Kagome her lunch when she left it at home, he walked out into the street again being careful that the light was green, before running across in a flash of silver and red, making the people around him blink, he ran to the park and on the branch of a tree to get his bearings.

Inuyasha looked around the park, he had been around this area of town, he had been invited to the Spring picnic by Kagome, he remembered it well, mainly since it was a bit of an embarrassing day for him, he had fallen into the pond while playing ball with Souta, what a time for him not to be paying attention, he was ready to pounce the humans laughing at him, not kill them of course, Kagome would not have liked it for one, second it was a crime in this time and third he didn't fined humans much of a challenge.

He would just scare them with that threat to get them to leave him alone, another one of his survival techniques that he had used, to keep Hanyou hating humans away from him when he was around nine or ten, when he was younger he just left humans alone, hid in caves and up in trees at night, and ran away from more powerful demons.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he wasn't that far from the shrine, he had already promised himself not to run off to far from the shrine, that and he wanted to be back before Kagome woke up, not only would she go out looking for him, but go out with a nasty fever and Inuyasha knew how delirious the mind could get from a fever, only Kami knew what would happen if she left the house the way she was, he heard some noise below him and looked down, the scene layed out before him made him blush, not to mention what was going on in his head.

Below was a young couple in there teens, on a blanket kissing under the very tree he was in, Inuyasha began picturing him and Kagome, in a field of freshly bloomed flowers under a newly bloomed cherry blossom tree, no one around to bother them or ruin the mood, they were kissing and snuggling next to each other, Inuyasha blushed redder then an apple and shook his head, _I'm turning into the damn monk!_ he thought jumping off to another tree.

He didn't see anything so far that Kagome would like as a gift, what had happened to all the flowers that were here during the spring picnic? Had the heat that had been blazing kill them all? That was possible, Kaede's herb garden a year ago during the summer had been fried in the heat no matter how much the old woman watered them, _Flowers die anyway, I want to get her something that will last longer then a few days, or something she needs_ Inuyasha thought a jumped off and out of the park, he ran over to a corner to look around, he began to notice a lot of people staring at him from around different parts of the block.

_Damn that's right! My speed isn't normal to humans, I better stick to the roofs of buildings, before a riot starts up about a monster or something running around town_ , Inuyasha walked into an alley way so that when he jumped to the roofs no one would see him, the alley was dirty making Inuyasha glad for the first time that he was wearing shoes, he was a guy but curtain levels of gross was to much, he could handle being covered in his own or some other demons blood, be thrown into dirt during battle, but this was to much, there was nasty dirty water all over the ground that was seeping out of bags of trash lining the concrete ground, even the walls of the alley of apartment buildings had grime all over them, and there was words all over the walls that Kagome had told him was graffiti.

When he got in there he heard something going on deeper in the alley, quietly he walked over to the corner jumping over a trash can that had been knocked over and had its contents all over the ground, with his sharp hearing he picked up the sounds of three people, one was female and the other two were male, but he could also hear the crying of a young child.

"Please, do what ever you want with me but leave my son out of this!" he heard a woman pled, he heard cruel laughter from both of the men, "Hey lady, you and the brat are both witnesses, we can't have you or the kid blabbing to the cops now do we?" he heard a man say, a clicking noise reached his sensitive ears, Inuyasha moved closer so he could see a little ways past the wall, a young woman in maybe her late twenties or early thirties was on the ground on her knees, she was wearing a blue dress and had her black hair done in a pony tail with a matching blue ribbon, her green eyes had tears pouring from them as she pulled the small boy closer to her.

The boy had the same black hair as his mother, but he had a bowl hair cut, from were Inuyasha was standing the child had brown eyes, a trait from his father maybe, he had a white short sleeved shirt and blue shorts on, the boy was clinging to his mother brawling his head off, in front of them were two men, one guy was nothing but skin and bones, the other was built like a rock, both were holding things that Kagome had told him were guns, he had seen them in a movie he and Kagome watched one time and had asked her about them, from what Kagome told him those gun things could kill a person if aimed at the right areas.

"Please! I gave you my purse with all the money I had left, please just let me and my son go" the woman begged, Inuyasha heard the woman's child start crying louder which did not make either of the two men happy, "Hey you little brat shut your damn mouth!" the skinny man said kicking the child and shoving him away from his mother, "NO, LEAVE KAI ALONE PLEASE!" the woman screamed, the other man kicked her into the wall, "I say we kill her first, then her noise brat" the bulky man said, "Not a bad idea Kowdo, why don't you take the pleasure of killing her?" the skinny man said, "Sowaki your to kind!" the man now known as Kowdo said aiming the gun at her chest.

That was all Inuyasha could stand before he bolted out of him hiding place, ran in front of the crying woman and kicked the weapon out of the mans hand, the gun landed some were in the corner of the alley, "You basterd! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kowdo screamed, Inuyasha smirked, _Large but low on brains I see_ Inuyasha thought smirking wider, Kowdo lunged at him his fist aimed at his stomach, Inuyasha grabbed the shocked woman behind him and jumped into the air, he placed her on one of the buildings fire exits, "Stay here until I deal with those guys down there" he told her before she screamed.

"KAI! KAI RUN AWAY!" she screamed to her child, the poor boy was cornered by the skinny man Sowaki, the boy was in hysterics as Sowaki pointed the gun at him, Kowdo was busy screaming foul words at him from below, Inuyasha jumped down in front of Sowaki and this time not only did he kick the gun out of his hand like he did Kowdo, but brought his elbow down on the mans arm and kicked him into the wall knocking him out cold along with a broken arm, Inuyasha grabbed the kid and brought him back to his mother before going after Kowdo next who had found his gun and gotten a hold of Sowaki's as well.

"Damn basterd!" Kowdo yelled shooting both guns off at Inuyasha, Inuyasha jumped and leaped to avoid the metal pellets that were hitting the walls and braking the red stone they were made of, making dust and rocks that floated in the musky air of the alley way and fall on the ground, _Damn it! That's going to attract attention! Something I really don't need right now!_ Inuyasha cursed after hearing people yell from the streets about hearing guns shots some where. _I have to end this now, before a bunch of people come in here sniffing around, this guys just about insane enough to shoot everyone that comes in here!_

Kowdo shot another round of those metal pellets, as Inuyasha dodged every one before they stopped altogether, "Looks like your out of pellets ass" Inuyasha said smirking so wide a fang poked out, Kowdo saw this, "What…what the hell are you?!" he screamed falling to the ground by the knocked out Sowaki, Inuyasha smirked wider and cracked his knuckles, "Your worst nightmare dumbass" Inuyasha said making a fake slash at the man with his claws, he screamed bloody death before grabbing his partner and running off, "I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up and slammed the heel of his foot into the mans skull hard enough to knock him out too.

"There, now those police people can take care of them" Inuyasha said, he jumped back up to the fire exit and picked up the woman and child who were stun and shocked, "You two alright?" he asked putting them down on the ground, "Yes, thanks to you, I own you my sons and my own life, those two grabbed us from the street, they would have killed us if you hadn't come" she said bowing to him, "Thank you mister!" the boy said mimicking his mother by bowing as well, "Sure no problem" Inuyasha said, his ears picked up the sound of sirens heading there way, _Gotta go!_ Inuyasha jumped up to the roof of the building and leaped off, as he leaped off he heard the woman thank him again.

"I've got to get back soon!" Inuyasha said to himself, he knew that since Kagome was a human she needed more sleep then he did, and that with her fever she would sleep even longer, but he was beginning to picture Kagome waking up and finding him not on the shrine grounds or in the house, and then get a nasty yelling at about not going out into the streets without her, along with a good hard "sit" command that would make due Kagome's content "I'll sit you till you back brakes" threat, he could feel the pain in his poor abused spin already, sure Kagome lately has been using the command less for the past month, but he didn't want to be slammed into the ground today, there was never a day he wanted to get sat.

Inuyasha sighed giving up on the gift search he sniffed out Kagome's scent and headed back to the shrine empty handed.

**-5 Minutes Later at The Higurashi Shrine-**

Inuyasha landed at the steps of the shrine and began leaping up them, his face showed nothing but disappointment on it, _I really wanted to get her something…_ Inuyasha sighed as he landed at the top of the stairs, he walked to the door and opened it very slowly, he came in the house on tip toes so as not to make a sound, he closed the door and walked into the living room, Kagome still layed there sound asleep, Inuyasha put the sunglasses on the table, kicked off the hated shoes on his feet, and pulled off the baseball hat off his head and rubbed his ears that had gone numb from being crammed in that hat.

He sighed again and sat down on the sofa were Kagome slept, being careful not to sit on her feet, when he sat down Kagome rolled over in her sleep pulling the blanket she was wrapped in to her, Inuyasha layed down in the space behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he felt Kagome snuggle closer to him, he smiled and nuzzled her neck and hair before kissing her on the cheek, he lead his head down on the pillow that Kagome was laying on, that was propped up on the arm rest, he buried his nose in her hair drinking in her scent before falling asleep.

**-About an Hour Later-**

Kagome woke up feeling a lot better, she felt warm however, but not the heat that came with fever, this was a pleasant warmth that was coming from what ever it was that was behind her that hand its arms wrapped around her and had themselves in her hair, she looked down and saw strong arms with clawed hands wrapped protectively, and possessively around her in a warm embrace, _Inuyasha_ she thought as she felt his warm breath on her neck tickling her, she giggled at the ticklish feeling on her neck, this woke Inuyasha up.

She turned around to look at him, his golden eyes still thick with sleep, "Enjoy your nap?" she asked giggling, Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her cheek in answer, Kagome giggled and ran her fingers thought his silver hair, wondering how on earth it stayed so neat with the way he jumped around all the time, she then noticed when he pulled away from his nuzzling that he had a sad look floating in the amber orbs, "Inuyasha what wrong?" she asked sitting up, Inuyasha looked down and sat up as well and sat cross legged with his back to her, "Inuyasha?" she called again wrapping her own arms around his waist and layed her head on his back, Inuyasha sighed and turned to face her.

"While you were asleep, I went out to try and find you a gift" Inuyasha said, a pink blush beginning to stain his face, Kagome surprised by this, first by the fact that Inuyasha was so sweet as to want to give her a present, then second by what disasters might have happened out there without her with him, what ever those were she wouldn't think about it now, what was done was done, "That was sweet of you Inuyasha!" she said hugging him, Inuyasha blinked and then looked down at her wrapping his arms around her returning the hug, "But I couldn't find anything" he said.

Kagome looked at him smiling, "It's the thought that counts Inuyasha, it was nice of you to want to get me a gift to make me feel better" Kagome said, Inuyasha blinked again, "Actually, I wanted to give it to you, to say sorry for messing up the kitchen and making a mess to clean up…" Inuyasha said, Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha you nut! I told you that was no big deal" Kagome said giggling and reached up and started scratching the base of his ear softly, she watched his eyes slip closed and heard a purr rumble from his chest, "Now stop being a silly puppy" Kagome said pressing her lips to his.

Inuyasha responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, thought the fuzzy void between her scratching his ear and her kissing him, when the kiss ended he layed his head on her shoulder purring loudly while she stroked his ears and hair gently, "Inuyasha?" she called softly, "Hmmmm?" he answered half awake, "You're a silly puppy Inuyasha, but you're my silly puppy" she said scratching the base of his ear before starting to stroke his ear and hair again.

"I…hate those…stupid dog jokes…" Inuyasha mutter not really meaning the annoyed sound of his voice, she giggled and continued petting his hair and ears, _What did I do to deserve this woman?_ he wondered, he felt her kiss his cheek and whisper softly "I love you Inuyasha" before he drifted off to dream land in the arms of the woman he loves.


	6. Cute moments and Past Peekers strike again with a price to pay!

Kagome looked down at the dog demon that was asleep on her shoulder, she was still running her hands thought his silver mane, and stroking his dog ears that were twitching every which way, Inuyasha was still purring but softer and sounded affectionate as well as welcoming, Kagome smiled and kissed one of his flicking ears which twitched madly from the light touch, Inuyasha stirred for a second before settling down again and snuggling closer to Kagome, Kagome giggled and layed her head on Inuyasha's, she layed there content for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

**-Later that Night-**

Kagome and Inuyasha both woke up around 6:30, Kagome was feeling much better then she had the last few days she was sick, she wanted to go back tonight, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it and insisted that she stay in her time until tomorrow to be on the safe side, she found Inuyasha's concern very sweet and decided to stay just to make him happy, plus when she tried to sneak to the well house Inuyasha caught her and carried her back to the house, so they spent the remainder of the day at the shrine.

Kagome decide to show Inuyasha some of the modern converses he had not seen yet, one being Souta's X Box and PS2 video game systems, which Inuyasha was now addicted to, and took Kagome fifteen minutes to yank him away from the game, _He's becoming a bigger video addict then my brother!_ she thought as she pulled him away with him still holding the controller, next she showed him the boiler down in the basement which almost became a disaster, the Higurashi cat Buyo had snuck up behind her and rubbed against her leg, not expecting this yelped in surprise and jumped and hitting her hand on the hot boiler burning her hand a little.

"Ouch! Buyo bad cat" Kagome scolded the fat cat while she rubbed her hand, the burn wasn't serious, just enough to were the skin that made contact was pink and a little sore, "Why is that boiler still on anyway? Its spring time for goodness sakes!" Kagome said glaring at the boiler, Inuyasha walked over to her and held her hand in his and looked at her hand, then slowly gave it a few small affectionate licks with his tongue that made Kagome blush redder then an apple, this made Inuyasha smirk, even thought him and Kagome confessed that they liked one another, Kagome still blushed like the school girl she was in those types of moments, and Inuyasha found it to be amusing as well as pleasing, not that he would admit that he was the same way, especially when they were around the others.

"Um…I'll be right back" Kagome stuttered and walked back up stairs, she went into the bathroom and ran some cool water on her burned hand, then rubbed some burn ointment on it, then wrapped a bandage on it just so the cream wouldn't rub off, she walked down stairs and found Inuyasha waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome looked at her watch, "Its about 7 o'clock, we might as well have dinner" Kagome said getting to the bottom of the stairs, "Ok, I'll get out the ramen" Inuyasha said before Kagome stopped him, "Not tonight, we've been having ramen for almost every meal the past few days" Kagome pleaded.

"So?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm tired of ramen, lets have spaghetti tonight? It's almost the same as ramen but it has sauce and cheese on it, I think you'll like it" Kagome persuaded, "Feh, fine" Inuyasha said, he decided to let her have her way since she had been sick the last few days, "Yah!" she cheered and walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen with her, "I don't know how you get tired of foods" Inuyasha said, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, if it was up to you we would have ramen for every meal everyday" Kagome said getting a pot out and filling it with water.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome light the stove and put the pot on to boil, "Well for one, its unhealthy to eat the same thing everyday for every meal, and second it gets really boring" Kagome said getting out two bowls and some eating utensils, along with the box full of spaghetti and a few spices, "Food is food in my opinion" Inuyasha said sitting down at the table, Kagome shook her head and giggled a little, "Inuyasha you are a foodaholic" Kagome said, "Food what?!" Inuyasha asked clueless, "You're obsessed with food" Kagome said, "Hey! I only eat when I'm hungry!" Inuyasha said.

"Relax Inuyasha jeez I was only fooling around!" Kagome laughed playfully hitting him on the back, "Feh, you got a rotten sense of humor" Inuyasha joked which earned him a glare. Kagome waited for the water to boil before pouring the spaghetti into the pot, she got out another pot and filled it with sauce and put some of the spices in it along with some water and let it cook, soon the smell of spaghetti sauce could be smelled all over the house, "You said its like ramen, it doesn't smell like ramen, and I can already tell it doesn't taste like it from how it smells" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

Kagome held in the bubbles of giggles that tried to escape, as she watch Inuyasha sniff the air like a curious puppy, "Inuyasha you really need to try different foods" Kagome said checking the food cooking, as she got done stirring the sauce the phone rang, "I'll be right back" she said walking into the living room to answer the phone, when he heard her talking with some girl Kagome called Yuka, he snuck over to the spaghetti cooking on the stove, he sniffed around picking op the smell of spice, tomato sauce, the steam coming from inside the pot along with the smell of the gas from the stoves pilot light, he reached out to open the pot and take a little taste…

"INUYASHA DON'T YOU EVEN **_THINK_** ABOUT TOUCHING THAT POT!!!"

"Damn it!"

**-Few minutes later-**

Kagome filled the bowls with spaghetti and poured the sauce on, then added some cheese to it, she grabbed two forks and some napkins and gave Inuyasha his bowl and turned to the refrigerator, she turned to him to ask what he wanted to drink, and saw that Inuyasha had most of his spaghetti around his fork and was about to stick the whole thing in his mouth before it even cooled, "Inuyasha I wouldn't do that…" Inuyasha already bit down, "YEOW!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed dropping the fork that luckily landed back in the bowl; Inuyasha ran to the sink and began to drink straight from the faucet.

"I tried to warn you, its hot you have to wait for it to cool off before you eat it or you'll burn your mouth" Kagome said as Inuyasha caught his breath from drinking so much water, "You think with all the machines in this time you would make something that cools food down faster…" Inuyasha said sitting back down, Kagome laughed and shook her head as she took out a bottle of coke and two glasses, she poured the soda into the glasses and handed one to Inuyasha. After dinner they went into the living room, Inuyasha sat in the arm chair and Kagome on the sofa.

After an hour pasted since dinner Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who had curled up into a ball asleep in the chair, Kagome smiled and wondered if he would wake up stiff sleeping like that, after she put a pillow under his head to at least prevent his neck from getting a cinck, she picked up the controller on the table and switched to the news, which had a very interesting story being broadcasted, talking to the reporter was a young black haired woman with a little boy.

"Earlier today Miss. Shoji and her son were attacked by a pair of dangerous robbers, these robbers were none other then Sowaki and Kowdo Gowasha, two brothers in crime who recently escaped prison a month ago, these men were wanted for murder of the first degree, kidnapping, bank robbery and saluting an officer of the law, Miss Shoji it seemed like you and your son could have been killed today, how did you manage to get out of this alive?" the women reporter asked turning the microphone to her.

"Well, after they dragged me and my son Kai into the alley, they took the money I had left in my purse, they were going to shoot us when a young man appeared" Miss. Shoji said, "A young man came to your rescue?" the reporter asked, the little boy spoke up, "Yah! He was wearing a baseball hat and black glasses, and was dressed all in red and had claws and could jump really high! And he had cool silver hair! He kicked the guns out of there hands a beat them up!" he said jumping about, "So this young man took them on with just his bare hands?" the reporter asked astounded, Miss. Shoji spoke up.

"I know it sounds crazy but its true what my sons says, and if he's listening right now, I would like to thank him, for saving my son Kai's life and my own, thank you" she said smiling, "Thank you mister silver haired man!" the boy said waving at the camera, "So there you have it, a young man single handedly takes down two dangerous men, bravely risking his life to save the lives of a mother and her son, this is Kama Fuwasi, channel 5 news" the reporter finished as it switched to another story on a new park opening on the other side of town, Kagome blinked before the story on the news hit her. (A/N: Thank you **Kaoru Mitsumi-sama** for that TV News idea!)

 _Baseball cap, dressed in red and silver hair, Inuyasha_ Kagome figured out, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, she turned off the TV and walked over to him, she kissed him softly on the lips and brushed a few strands of hair from his face, "Good night Inuyasha, good job with those robbers" she said softly and kissed his forehead, he stirred for a moment but slept on, Kagome walked up the steps to her room and before walking into her room she took one more glance at the silver haired boy asleep in the arm chair, before going into the room to sleep for the night.

**-Next morning-**

After Kagome had taken a shower and gotten dressed, and after Inuyasha was forced to take a shower and gratefully got to eat ramen for breakfast while Kagome decide to have a few piece of toast and orange juice, Kagome packed up her back pack which Inuyasha slung over his shoulder after Kagome put the last of the needed things in and headed out the door to the well house, when they got to the well Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped into the well and both were soon engulfed in magic blue light.

When they were at the other side in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and put Kagome down, "What do you think the others have been up to?" Kagome asked as she walked with Inuyasha to the village, "Miroku probably thinking up new pick up lines, Sango fixing her boomerang, Shippo thinking up was to annoy the hell out of me" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a playful threatening tone, "What?! That brat annoys the hell out of me" Inuyasha defended, Kagome sighed before getting a wicked grin.

"You know…we haven't kissed since a few nights ago…" Kagome said slyly, "Oh?" Inuyasha asked nuzzling her neck, "Yes" she said and stood there with her eyes closed facing him, Inuyasha remembered the last time they kissed around here, he and Kagome came back after his chicken pox were cleared up, and Miroku had been peeking on them, and Shippo and Sango had been walking around the area, before he did anything he looked all over the bushes and clearing with lightning speed, once he was sure he and Kagome were alone he went back to Kagome.

He placed his hands on each side of her face, and brought his lips to hers, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck bring him closer, that was when a familiar scent hit his nose, it smelled very faintly of sake and the lingering scents of other females were wafting around it, "MIROKU!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared after he let go of Kagome, Miroku was up in one of the trees, a place Inuyasha had not thought of checking, "Um am I interrupting something?" the monk asked innocently, but that fake act didn't fool Inuyasha one bit, and he was about to sharpen his claws on Miroku if something very unexpected happened.

- ** _Fwoooooshhhhhhh!_** -

An arrow hit the bark of the tree Miroku was in, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing with her now empty bow, and the look in her eyes nearly scared him out of his skin, her eyes looked like fire was burning in them, that along with the flames that he felt he was imagining in the background, and was it him or did Kagome just get a little bigger? "MIROKU YOU DAMN HENTAI! YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT TREE!" Kagome screamed surprising Inuyasha with the cursing she was doing.

Miroku taking the hint that it was now time to run for his dear life, tried to hurry down the tree but ended up falling out of it instead, Miroku only looked in back of him once before he screamed and started running for his life with and angry Kagome right at his heels, "MIROKU YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE! WHEN I GET THOUGH WITH YOU YOUR GONNA WISH KAMI NEVER PUT WOMEN ON EARTH!!!" she threaten as she chased Miroku to the village leaving Inuyasha stunned.

Inuyasha shook his head and picked up Kagome's back pack, and began heading to the village, after making two mental notes to himself, One if Miroku and Sango ever get together NEVER peek on them kissing less he provoked the very rage he had seem Kagome in to Sango, and two, Kagome was more damn dangerous when she was angry then he originally thought, Inuyasha smirked and then began to speed up his pace, hoping Kagome hadn't gotten to Miroku first, after all, he had a score to settle with the monk, with how many times he had peeked at Kagome bathing and he got sat when he tried to pound him into the dirt, Inuyasha smirked wider and followed the scent of his girl friend and hopefully his future mate to the village.


End file.
